One Reason
by GottaLoveLambert
Summary: Adam Lambert and Allison start dating on the first concert of the American idol Lives Tour and they try and last as long as they can. I may mention song titles that have to do with the moment. This is my first story so don't hate!
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback to American Idol Finale: **Allison watched her best friend waiting for the American Idol Season 8 Finale Results thinking to herself _I think Adam is going to win_! " And the winner of American Idol 2009 is" Ryan started " Kris Allen!" Allison's mouth dropped open in shock. "Adam Lambert everyone" Ryan congratulated. Allison saw Adam start walking over to her and the rest of the idols. He gave everyone a hug and wrapped his arm around Allison's waist. They watched as Kris Allen the American Idol sing No Boundaries.

**Back to reality:** The tour rehearsals had just started, they were going amazing, meet and greets were already taking place. Some of them were already recording their albums. The top ten were resting for a little while. Anoop and Matt were on Twitter answering some fan questions about tour. Megan and Lil were chatting about their family and kids while Scott and his Danny were telling jokes. Michael was calling home to see how everybody was. Adam, Allison, and Kris were talking about tour rehearsals when all of a sudden " Let's play Truth or Dare" Matt yelled. "That game is for teenagers" Adam said, nudging Allison. "Shut up, Lambert." She said. "Okay, so Noopy truth or dare" Matt said. " Wait Wha- oh um truth!" He replied. "Um, if you had to date one of the Idol girls who would it be?" Matt asked. "Probably Megan" Anoop replied, not seeing Megan's blush. "Allie" Noop dog said "Yo" she replied. "Truth or Dare?" Anoop asked. "Dare!" she screamed, knowing that she was going to have to kiss somebody. "I dare you to kiss Adam for 10 seconds and act like he is your boyfriend for the rest of the game" Anoop said. "Oooohh" everybody said in usion. "Okay" Allison said taking it as no big deal, but Adam freaking out on the inside. Allison walked over to him, and kissed him for 10 seconds, and rested her head on his chest. The all heard aww's coming from Lil and Kris. They played until it was time for them to start rehearsing again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first concert of the American Idol Lives Tour, and they were all very nervous. The top 4 watched everybody else perform their sets. " I'm nervous" Allison said to Adam as they went into intermission. " Don't be, you are going to be amazing, baby girl." Adam whispered into her hair. They stood there talking for about 10 minutes, and then Allison was called onto stage. " Good luck!" Adam said as the manager pulled her away. She heard the crowd screaming her name, and started singing her songs, and had a blast. Her set was soon over and she had to go get ready for Slow Ride with the boy of her dreams. _Almost time for the best part of the night._ Allison thought in awe as she watched Adam performing Mad World. " And now I want to re-introduce to you, my girl, Miss Allison Iraheta!" Adam said in the microphone. Allison sang the words to the song, and on the last few notes looked Adam in the eye and smiled at him. " Riddddeeee" they sang together, and after, Adam crashing Allison into a hug, almost knocking Allison off of her feet.

Adam finished his set with a Bowie Medley. " That was amazing" Adam said walking off the stage. " I know dude" Matt replied. " We should go get ready for Hey Jude." Allison said. "Oh, um yeah" Adam said.

They all surrounded Kris on stage, singing Hey Jude by the Beadles. It ended, and they all started getting ready for Don't Stop Belevin' by Journey. Allison sang her part, along with all of the others. They all watched as Adam screamed his high note. " Thank you Portland!" Kris said in the microphone. The top 10 made their way backstage, and everone congratulated them for finishing their first concert. "Only 49 to go" Allison said, causing everybody to start laughing. Adam walked up to Allison, "Hey Allie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Adam said, obviously catching her off-guard. "Um, sure" she replied uneasily. "So, I have been meaning to ask you." He started " Um w-would you wanna um go on a like date sometime?" He said stuttering over his words. " Of course" Allison replied, jumping into his arms. " So, I'll be on the girls' bus around 7, we can have a sleepover!" He said childishly. " Yeah whatever" Allison replied, trying to sound annoyed.

**On the girls' bus:** " Why are you so excited Allie" Lil asked, watching the 17 year old bouncing off walls. " Because, Adam asked me out!" She said excitedly. "What when!" Megan said, budging in on their conversation. "Today, after the concert!" Allison told the two of the squealing like a 3 year old. " I'm here" Adam said walking onto the bus. " Hi" Megan greeted. " Hey" Lil said. "Hiii" Allison said, being her bubbly self. Adam walked over to her and put his arm around her. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Adam asked casually. "Um, I don't know" Allison said "Watch a movie, maybe" She continued. "Okay" Adam said enthusiastically


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you want to do" Allison asked him getting lost in his eyes for a second, and blushed. "Lets watch a movie later" She said. "Mkay" He said, sitting down on the couch. Allison sat down next to him. "So, what was your favorite part of the season?" Allison asked him. " Probably ummm rock week" He answered, putting an arm around her. She got a text: _Hey Allie its Kris I was wondering if u knew where Adam was, we have been looking all over for him._ "Who is it?" Adam asked her. "It's Kris, the guys are looking all over for you." She told him. " Oh, maybe I should have told them I was here" he replied. Allie texted Kris back: _He's with me, you want me to send him back?_ _Kris: Um, yeah cuz we are leaving in about 10 mins. Allie: Mkay "Adam you kinda have to leave" She told him. "Okay, I'll see you at the next city" He told her, giving h_er a kiss on her forehead. He walked out and got onto the boys' bus.

**Kris' POV**:

I was surprised Adam was with Allison, so I was going to ask him why he was. I heard someone get on the bus, and saw Adam sit on the couch and get his laptop out. I decided to see what he was doing. I snuck up behind him and looked at his screen. He was on YouTube. He looked up his and Allison's duet tonight and about 10 videos popped up. He clicked on the first one and watched it with his arms crosses. I took a step so I could see better, but it made a noise. _Crap_! I thought to myself. He turned around and screamed. " What the hell Kris?" He said. I felt my face get red. " What are you doing" I managed to choke out, still scared from his scream. " What do you mean?" He asked. "You know what I mean Adam" I replied. "No I don't" he said turning back to his laptop. " Why have you been spending so much time with our 'little sister'?" I asked using air quotes. "Kris chill out and sit down I need to talk to you."

**Adam's POV**

I was wondering why he was acting so strange, I told him that I liked Allison a long time ago, on like the top 7 of Idol. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, or how I was going to say it. All I knew is that it was going to be a long night. "So Kris" I started "I am dating Allison now, so she is just your little sister" I replied. "What?" He said, obviously confused on my words . "I'm dating Allison" I replied. " Oh" Was all he said. _What is that supposed to mean_? Adam thought to himself. "I don't know how you're gonna tell Danny cuz he thinks as Allie his daughter" Kris told him, laughing. "I really don't want to think about that right now" I replied, and I started giggling. "So why?" Kris asked. "Why what?" I asked, confused. "Why Allie out of all the women in the world that would marry you right this second?" Kris asked me. "I don't know. Honestly, There is just something about her that gets me turned on. I guess it's just how well she understands me and everything" I told him thinking about it. "So, have you kissed her yet?" He asked winking. "No, I want to wait for the right time" I told him. _Which will probably be tomorrow night after Slow Ride_. I thought to myself. "Hey guys" Danny said coming in on our conversation. "Hey" Kris said. "So whacha guys talking about?" He said. I looked at Kris, and saw him looking at me. "Oh, um you know just stuff" I replied, feeling stupid about my reply. " What kind of stuff?" he asked me. " About the t-tour and those types of things." I told him. "Oh, just a quick question" He started "Why were you on the girls' bus earlier?" He asked, looking confused._ Oh shit. I thought to myself. This is going to be an even longer night._


	4. Chapter 4

***With Allison and the girls on the girls' bus (Allison's POV)**

"So what happened" Megan asked. "And by that you mean?" She replied. "Your date with Adam, how was it" She said. "Oh, well I guess it was okay even though he only stayed for about 5 minutes" She said, rolling her eyes. " Why did he have to leave?" Megan asked her. "Kris and the rest of the boys were looking for him" I replied. "That sucks" Megan told me. "Why?" I asked her "I am going to see him in about 6 hours" I said "I am going to sneak you on the boys' bus" She said sneakily. "Wait Wha-" I asked. "Come on go get ready" she instructed. I nodded and went to go change into some jeans and a shirt. "The bus is going to stop in about 15 minutes for gas, so we can somehow sneak onto the boys bus then." She told me. "Wait you are going to?" I asked her. "Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. Me and Anoop are dating now" She said excitedly. "What since when!" I demanded "Like 3 hours ago!" she said.

***With Adam, Kris, and Danny (Adam's POV)**

I glared at Kris wondering how Danny knew I was on the girl's bus. I saw an apologetic look in his eye. "Well Danny, since your so curious, I was spending some quality time with my girlfriend" I said anxiously. I saw his mouth drop open. "No, no you're not, you are not dating my little girl!" Danny yelled. "Yep, I am Danny. And there is nothing you can do to stop me from seeing your 'little girl'." I replied, trying to keep my cool. Michael then walked in "Woah, woah, woah, What is all of this yelling about" he asked in his country accent. "Nothing Michael" Kris said. Michael walked back into his bunk. "Wait so you and Allison?" Danny said quietly. "Yeah" I said. I felt the bus stop, and the driver get out of the bus to fill up the gas tank. Suddenly I saw a red-head and a blonde walk in the door. "Hey guys" Megan and Allison said in usion. "Allie!" I said in a high-pitched voice. "Hey Lambert" She said hugging me.

**Allison's POV**

I was hugging him tightly, and suddenly felt eyes on us. "Oh, um hi guys" I said, putting on a fake smile. I saw the rest of the guys come in, and felt all eyes on me and Megan. "What are you guys doing here?" I heard Matt say. "Not that it's a bad thing" Scott continued him. I looked at Adam for help. "Okay all of the boys to the back of the bus I need to tell you guys something" Adam said walking to the back of the bus quickly glancing at me with a scared look on his face.

**Adam's POV**

I led the boys to the back of the bus. I looked at all 6 of their faces. "Is Allison pregnant?" Anoop joked. "No, but I just wanted to tell you guys that me and Allison are dating." I said looking at the ground. "Did he really just say that he and Allie are…. Dating?" Scott asked. They were all silent, looking at Adam. Kris broke the silence. "So I am just going to y'know go" he said walking away. All of the guys (except Kris) were looking at me with shocked looks on their faces. I wanted to walk away and go put my arms around Allison but I knew that they all had questions. "When did you guys start dating" Michael asked. "Yesterday night" I said quietly. They all nodded, and I heard whispers. " So are your guys good" I asked them. "Yeah" they all said in usion and walked out. I followed behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Allison's POV**

I sighed in relief as I saw Adam and the rest of the idol boys walk out. I heard Lil walk onto the bus. "Why is everyone on the boys' bus?" She asked everyone. I looked at Megan, and she got what I was telling her. "Fine" She mumbled under her breath.

**Megan's POV**

"Lil I need to talk to you" I told her, feeling all eyes on us. I led her outside. "Lil, Adam and Allison are dating."I informed her. She started squealing. "And you're so happy because?" I asked her. "Because, Allie won't be bothering me about how amazing or hot Adam is." I felt disappointed. It's not like I could just tell her that I was in love with Adam. I was supposed to be happy. I mean, Allison is my best friend, and I knew how big of a crush she has on Adam. "You alright Meg?" Lil asked me. "Not really" I told her. "What's wrong?" She wondered. "It's just that, I think that I'm in love with Adam." I told her. Her mouth practically hit the floor. "Did you really just say that you are in love with Adam" She said, obviously not hearing me correctly. "Yes, Lil" I started "I think I am, or it's just a jealousy thing." I said. She was in shock so she went back to the girls' bus, not wanting to believe it. I walked back inside and saw Adam and Allison on the couch, cuddled up together. The boys' were watching tv. Some of them were on twitter. I thought to myself for a little while. _I cannot love Adam, he is dating Allison. Plus I am already with Anoop, and he is the love of my life._ I must have been thinking about it for a long time because when I got back to reality, everybody was staring at me. "How long have I been out in space?" I asked. "About 15 minutes" Anoop told me. "You okay, sweetie?" Anoop asked me again. "Um, yeah" I told him. He nodded and turned back to his laptop screen. Adam whispered something to Allison, and she started giggling. I got up and went to sit by Anoop. When I sat down, he put his arm around me. "What's wrong" He whispered. "Nothing" I whispered, lying through my teeth.

***About a week later (Allison's POV)**

Megan had been acting really weird around me and Adam lately. She just pretty much gave me the cold shoulder. I tried talking to her, but she just made up and excuse that she had to go. I told Adam, and he said that she had been acting weird around him, too. I decided to go watch her set, and see how she did on stage tonight. During one of her songs, I felt someone wrap their arms' around my waist. "Hey babe" I said, turning around and kissing him on the lips. "Someone is in a good mood tonight" He told me. I giggled. He followed my gaze on Megan. "Has she been acting more normal?" He asked me. I shook my head. He sighed. "I wonder what's up with her. Before her talk with Lil-" Adam cut me off "That's it!" He said brightening up, "We have to ask Lil what she told her." I nodded in agreement. "Maybe after the show." I told him. He nodded. "I have to go get ready" I sighed. He kissed me on the head and let me go get ready. It was my turn to perform, yet again. I sighed as I heard the crowd screaming. I sang So What as fast as I could. Cry Baby went by a little faster. And Barracuda went by like a breeze. After my set, I went to go get ready for my duet with Adam. I watched him perform Starlight beautifully. "Thank you guys for voting, and I wouldn't be here without you. And now, I want to reintroduce to you, my girl, Miss Allison Iraheta." He screamed into the microphone. I smiled at him as we sang Slow Ride. At the end of the song, he spun me around and kissed me on the lips' so the crowd wouldn't see. I walked off stage, and saw Megan standing there with her arms' crossed, looking mad. "Hey Megan, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing" She scoffed. "Megan, just tell me" I told her. "Fine, it's you and Adam" She said, looking like she was going to start crying. "What about us?" I asked her. "I am in love with Adam" She told me. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. "What?" was all I managed to choke out. She nodded. "Allie, I'm sorry, but I don't know he just is everything I want, and what I need." She said, with tears streaming down her face, and continued "And I am going to get him, so you are going to break up with him" She demanded. I shook my head "No, I'm not going to break up with him. Megan, do you even know how much I love him. How long I have waited for him to finally ask me out." I asked her. She looked red, and about to explode. "Allison Iraheta" Adam said walking in, not seeing Megan, and grabbing me by the waist and spinning me around. I giggled, and kissed him passionately on the lips for about 30 seconds, leaving Megan in disgust. She glared at me. I smirked at her. Adam sensed the tension between Megan and I, so he excused himself and left to get changed for Hey Jude/ Don't Stop Belevin'.


End file.
